Broken Ties
by AlucardChick101
Summary: The Avengers are in charge of keeping the god of mischief in-check as he is placed under parole, five years after the battle of New York. Everything was perfectly fine until Loki requests to make a mysterious phone call. One thing leads to another and suddenly the team is on a worldwide search for a boy that Loki and Thor seen a little too protective of. Avengers/devil May cry
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since the battle in New York, with Loki going insane with the Tesseract's power, and trying to take over Earth; during the long period of time the god of mischief was locked away on Asgard. With some convincing from Thor as well as Lady Frigg, and good behavior on Loki's part, Odin allowed the Avengers to take the god under their watch; basically, like parole. Director Fury was hesitant to take the man in; after all, he did destroy over half the city. After a personal meeting with the All-Father, Fury found it okay to move Loki into his old cell at the Avengers tower. As long as Loki followed the guide lines of his parole, he would be able to move about more comfortably outside of his cell.

"Stay in sight of one of the Avengers at all times." Director Fury removed the mask from Loki's face as well as the handcuffs that bound his hands together. He held his hands out obediently as Tony slapped two metal bracelets onto his wrists. They were cold as ice and fitted tightly against his skin, the red light in the shape of an 'A' blinked three times before dying down.

"Alright, Reindeer games. These are monitored by Jarvis every three seconds on destination, they will send out an alert to every S.H.E.I.L.D. agent member if they are tampered with; Possibly self-destruct. But you won't find out unless you try, right?" Tony's eyebrows raised in question as he smirked at the god who only rolled his eyes.

"No leaving the building, no magic, and no hot Senoritas, ci?"

Loki fought the urge to shrug the mortals hands off of him, it felt degrading to even be placed in the Avengers tower in the first place. But he had to look on the bright side of the situation, he wasn't being left to rot away in the dungeons of Asgard where everyone spit his name with venom. He didn't know how long he would be watched like a hawk, but he hoped he gained his freedom of privacy soon.

Odin had placed a specially designed spell on the god of lies and mischief so he couldn't use his magic without it severely draining of him of his energy; it brought back memories of him as a child, training with his magic. It took him three years to be able to cast one of the simplest of spells without feeling exhausted. His mother was what kept him motivated through the times he doubted himself. He used to be excited to show Thor of what spells he learned, but his older brother slowly started shunning him when the Warriors Three came into the picture. Then, the wedge seemed to be driven further when rumors was started by his elder brother and his friends. At first, the rumors were small minor things like who forgot to unsaddle their horse, or sneaking food.

As they all grew into teenagers, the rumors escalated to where he was forced to stay in his room in the attempt to lower his embarrassment. Loki was made out to be a fool as people started believing he had half anthropomorphic children, such as Iormungand (his 'snake son'), Fenris (his 'wolf son'), Sleipner (his 'horse son'), and even Hela (his 'half-skeleton and half-god daughter'). He failed to see how anyone would believe such ridiculous stories that sounded, as they were, made by children. It only proved peoples idiocy and naivety to believe anything they were told.

"It's okay, Man of Iron. I'm certain my brother shall behave greatly, he has been quite well on Asgard." Thor's voice boomed loudly in Loki's ear causing him to send a sharp glare. His brother's loudness wasn't something he ever liked, even when he did get along with Thor.

"Shall I bow before my king for such praise?" Loki smirked as his brothers smile seem to falter, he liked seeing Thor frown.

"Let us keep the peace." He muttered surprisingly lowly for being the thunder god.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you have a fair slice of freedom?" Bruce asked from the couch as he watched Clint and Natasha play Halo on the Xbox; Clint pulling just barely into first place due to his experience with electronics. Steve and Tony had already placed their bets earlier; Steve with Natasha, Tony with Clint.

Loki thought of what the scientist asked, he would usually read in his free time, do magic, or travel. He rather not read unless completely necessary, as that's all he has been able to do for the past few years. It grew tiring, especially when he ran out of educational books. Magic, of course, was out of the question; he was very limited on what could do. Traveling violated his parole, he had to stay in the building and within sight of one of the mortal heroes. He blinked, attempting to think of something to do; other than the one thing that was eating away at his mind. It was not safe to do, even though it was quite simple, since Odin had probably planted Thor by his side as a monitor and messenger. Heimdall was a upright man, so he had no worries with the Guardian.

Loki scowled, it had far too long since he was free of Odin's grasp. A call couldn't hurt, right?

"May I borrow a cellular device?" Loki asked causing Bruce's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Director Fury narrowed his eyes at the god, why would a god need a phone?

"Wow, I didn't think you would know what that is." Tony said scratching his head. Loki chose not to comment on the billionaire's input; the calmer he was, the more likely he was able to get what he wanted. Thor frowned at his younger brother.

"What shall you do with such a tiny thing?" He questioned in confusion. Such technologies were never needed in Asgard.

"I need to make a... 'call' I believe that what you mortals named it." Loki thought back hard, it had been quite a while since he brushed up on his cultures and technologies of Midgard.

With a nod of permission from Fury, Tony was slow to pull out the small touch screen phone and hand it to the green-eyed god. Everyone seemed to turn back to their spots, continuing on with their activities; however, they stared at Loki from the corners of their eyes as he made his way to the bar and seated himself quite a distance from the others.

He turned the black rectangle slowly in his hands, feeling his stomach turn about in what he could only identify as nerves. Tapping a random button on the side of the cellular device, he watched the screen come to life to show a picture of Tony on the front in a pair of glasses with a arrogant smile on his unshaven face. Loki scowled at the picture as he attempted to get the man's face to disappear from view. He had seen many people bury their faces in these small devices, they couldn't be that hard to manage, correct?

He pushed his finger against the glass screen and looked at the various circles that held little images; one was a yellow flower, a pen, an envolope, and... a phone? Hesitantly clicking the circle, he felt a little bit of relief when a pad of numbers appeared beneath his fingertips. Without much thought, he typed in the number that had been sketched into his mind for several years. He paused over the button titled 'send'. Glancing back at the group of mortals and his brother, he quickly muttered a silent spell.

He felt his shoulders droop dramatically as his energy dissipated into thin air, leaving him weary. Even though he was warned, it still caught him off guard by the large amount of electricity that jolted his body, his muscles stiffening painfully as it ran its course throughout his body. It wasn't the simplest of spells to preform; the whole purpose was to disguise the phone number as well as the location of the people on either side of the phone. The signal would bounce between every tower and electronic device; making it hard to pinpoint an exact location. Such caution was deemed necessary in Loki's eyes. After all, it wasn't no one else's business besides his own of whom he contacted.

He took a deep breath to compose himself as he pressed send quickly and held the phone carefully against his ear. The air seemed suffocating as he waited for someone to pick up the phone, anyone at all.

"Hello?" A familiar elderly voice spoke causing Loki to clench his jaw. He despised the woman more than any other mortal, she had no respect towards her superiors. Loki kept silent as he mulled over hanging up, but he really didn't know when he would have the chance to call again. Why must it have been the old lady to answer?

The woman must have felt his aura through the phone; dominate, intimidating, and ... silent.

"So the 'mighty god' decides to call, am I right?" She asked sounding like she would rather be anywhere but on the phone. Loki kept silent once more, the mortal knew what her job was.

"Cut to the point, mortal." Loki hissed under his breath, making sure he made it to where none of the Avengers could eves drop.

"Do I sound like a servant to you?" She snapped, "If your calling about what you left here, it left a long time ago! Maybe if you checked-in at some point in time, I wouldn't have had to struggle! Do you realize what horrors I went through? Do you?!" She practically screamed.

Loki felt like his chest had been stuffed with cotton.

"What do you mean 'it left'? Where?!" He asked deathly low as he grounded his teeth. The lady had one job, one she was getting a very pretty penny for.

"Exactly what I said, boy! I haven't seen it for six years now, it's not my job to trail it like some bloody hound."

Loki glared at the table as he hit the red 'end' button harshly with his anger boiling hotly in his chest. Getting up from his chair, he walked briskly down the hallway, past the Avengers.

Entering his cell, he punched the thick glass wall as hard as he could to vent out some of his building anger and frustration. He tried his best to ignore the presence behind him, hoping it would get a hint and disappear. When it didn't, Loki pressed his anger down as he sat heavily on the floor.

"Have you come for a laugh, Thor?" Loki snapped at the broad-shouldered god whom only frowned.

"I believe we have already been through this, brother. What ails you?" Thor asked concerned.

Loki scoffed. The whole 'big brother being concerned' act grounded his nerves, it was all for show. The fool didn't care for what mentally ate away at his adopted brother, they didn't even share the same race.

"Whatever presents you with the thought of me being ail?" Loki questioned as he placed his hands into his lap.

"Your hand is bleeding." Thor retorted quickly. Loki didn't need to look to see if he was correct, he could feel the crimson liquid running between his fingers.

"I fail to see your point." Loki replied calmly as he was able to push all of his thoughts to the back of his mind. As long as he kept up a calm mask in front of the Avengers, he could probably pull some strings in his direction. But could he trust Thor with his personal goal? The thunder god was always saying how he was still his brother, even though they were different species. If Loki remembered correctly, it was Thor whom tried to reason with his madness over New York; he had told Thor he didn't wish for the crown, but only to be seen as equal among the people of Asgard. The issue seemed to be that he didn't know whom Thor's loyalty was strongest to: the All-Father, or Loki. He knew asking would only raise more suspicion towards himself. He could test his luck, and see when he would be able to have his own independence and privacy, then he could go out himself without bringing anyone into the matter. But with Odin still reining over Asgard, he doubted he would have his freedom within the next fifty years. That would be far too late.

"Why do you shun me?" His brother asked causing him to bite his tongue. The Dalcop honestly believed he had done no wrong towards him; besides, he only replied to what the blonde haired god said, how is that shunning?

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

Thor paused, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What do you speak of?"

"Exactly what I have said, there is no trickery." Loki made sure not to smile, he wanted Thor to see he was being serious.

"Do you think I would turn my back to you? That I would betray my own brother?" Thor asked as if the thought scarred him. I'm not your brother.

"You put words in my mouth. I have only asked a simple question."

"I have never done a thing to show disloyalty, I have been trying to help you. I have even disobeyed the All-Father for you, is that not enough?" Thor took a step forward.

"During times as these, its hard to keep a man upright in his ways. You should know this, as you have fought along side the mortals against such dishonorable men." Loki said with a small smirk as he remembered all the tales that he had heard floating around Asgard of Thor's heroic deeds preformed on Midgard.

"I would never stoop so lowly!" Thor cried out.

"Swear it by the All-Father, and Fates?" Loki questioned, feeling quite smart at his quick thinking.

"I swear it, brother!" Thor basically yelled before he had time to think of what he had just done.

"If I told you information that not even Odin knows, would you keep it secret?" Loki questioned watching his brother closely for any twitch in his stance. Thor frowned, his shoulders seeming to fall.

"Is it dangerous information? No war? No battle?" Thor questioned feeling a little put off by his brothers attitude.

"That's why what I'm going to tell you must stay within this cell; between me and you. I don't wish for bloodshed." Loki spoke honestly. He didn't like all the war and death, but that didn't place him above such actions.

The room stayed in silence for several minutes as Thor seemed to be weighing his options. Little did he know, Loki was doing the same. Once the words slipped his mouth, there was no going back.

Loki watched as his brothers face shifted from doubt to determination as he gave a firm nod. Loki glanced over at the camera in the top corner of his cell before looking back at Thor. Surprisingly, the blonde wasn't so dumb as he caught on quickly. Summoning a small bolt of lightening to strike the tower, the lights flickered out before the generator kicked in. Luckily, the red light on the camera never blinked back to life.

Loki took a breath, and tried to find out a way he could word his next sentence.

"Do you remember when Odin banned me from coming to Midgard?" Loki asked feeling unsure if he could really tell the god without backfire. Thor seemed thoughtful for a moment before a big grin broke across his face.

"Ah, yes. You were quite brave standing up to Father the way you did."

Although Thor was smiling, Loki couldn't bring himself to find any amusement. Not with everything he lost.

"Did you ever know why I was banned?" Loki pressed, this question mostly for curiosity. He knew he had to hurry and get the conversation over with before Tony was able to pull the cameras back up.

"No, he never gave a reason. Mostly, people wondered if it was over mere tricks you used here." Thor informed.

Loki fought his scowl, it was only to be suspected from Asgardians to believe the god of mischief and lies was always the root of chaos.

"Odin made sure I had no relations with humans. I was forced to cut all ties from Midgard; I begged the old fool to allow me to visit!" Loki hissed feeling his anger come back to him once more at the memory. He had been practically groveling at his feet, anything would have been better than nothing! The god was heartless. Loki glared at the ground, unaware of the tears welling in his eyes. Thor stared with concern as the tears slowly made their way down the man's narrow face.

"He took her away from me. How dare he act as though I am the monster when he killed her?" Loki whispered feeling his chest constrict painfully. All the memories he wanted to keep at bay seemed to flood his mind. It had been years since he had last saw her, but he could still remember her face; the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, her kind gestures, her gentle smile.

"I already knew you were going to be king, I was okay with it." Loki continued, not allowing Thor to speak. "I wanted to move on, and I-I had. I came to Midgard for exploring, I found more than I ever wished for."

"I married my wife six months later; I had been courting her for two years. For six years, I was content with my life. I would visit Frigga then come back to my wife. Odin eventually found out about my marriage to a mortal. Banding me from ever visiting Midgard, he killed her while I was away." Loki trailed off as he still remembered getting the news. He hadn't wanted to believe any of it. But with a little convincing from Frigga, he was able to cast a spell that would allow him a night to travel to Midgard without being missed on Asgard. He did just that two days later. The reality of the situation had torn at his insides.

"The day you destroyed your chambers..." Thor realized as it all seemed to fit into place. He had never seen Loki so distressed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Loki. But what does this have to do with me?" Thor felt a little guilty that he never knew he had a sister-in-law. For Loki to actually marry a mortal woman from Midgard, it shocked him. The dark haired man just didn't seem... like he would be interested in the married life.

"It's what I'm getting to. I need you to do me a favor." Loki said but Thor took several steps foward.

"I can't get revenge for you Loki, I doubt your wife would want you to-..." Loki cut him off with a scoff.

"Jumping to accusions? Once more you fill my mouth with words that are not of my own."

Thor merely blinked.

"I want you to find someone by the name of Dante Argeneau. Have Heimdall help if you must, he is already aware of the situation." Loki informed feeling like a weight was being pressed onto his chest.

Thor frowned. "What does this Dante matter?"

Loki closed his eyes as he looked down as his bloodied hands. He got through his tale of his wife, he could get these words out as well. He had to.

"He's my son."


	2. Chapter two

The circular cell was filled with silence as the words seemed to echo in the air heavily. Loki felt his shoulders droop a little more at being able to finally admit to someone that he had a child; one that was real and not some rumor made up. A child that wasn't part animal, nor made up to be some freak. Frigga knew of his son, ever since he had found out that he was going to be a Father; and even though he despised Odin, he truly wanted to show his kid off like any other parent. Heimdall was technically the first to find out about everything, as he amused himself with Loki's every action on Midgard.

But the fear of losing his child, just like he had his wife, Loki was headstrong to hold his kid's existence for as long as he could. But it was pried from his lips just now, it wouldn't be long until Asgard knew of his secret that he had kept for over eleven years.

Thor sat down heavily on the thin cott that was a few feet from Loki. He couldn't believe it. How had he not only missed the fact his little brother was married, but had a child as well? Loki was the last one he would pin to be a father.

"I-i have a...?" Loki couldn't help but smirk slightly at the bigger man's expression; he looked so confused. "Does the All-Father know?"

Loki scowled. "No, nor are you going to tell him."

Thor's head shot up at that to look at his brother. "But he would be joyous to find out such news. Brother, he would-"

"He murdered my wife, are you honestly so naive to believe he would be enthralled at finding out that...-" Loki quickly shut up when he could the movement of a camera from the corner of his eye. He could only hope that they didn't catch anything that would lead to them finding out the conversation. He turned his gaze back at the blonde. "Keep in mind that you have sworn upon the fates as well as Odin."

Thor frowned as he looked down at the white floor. "Where is...?" He allowed the question to hang in the air, if Loki wanted the security cameras out, then he obviously didn't want the Avengers to know.

"I entrusted 'it' at a mortal woman's house. However, when i finally received the chance to get back into contact, I find out the insolent mortal failed to keep track of it; she hasn't seen it for years now." Loki hated the fact that he was calling his son such a degrading name, but he had no other way of referring to him. "You have freedom, Thor. I want you to look in to this, see if you can find out anything." Loki hated the fact that those two sentences sounded like he was pleading, but he was forced to suck it up.

This is the only way, he had to keep chanting it in his head, attempting to convince himself that this was the best choice.

"I am honored you have entrusted me with this, Loki. But I feel that Widow, Hawkeye, or Stark would be best for this. They know Midgard's systems and are able to locate almost anything." Thor reasoned, but Loki only shook his head as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"I would rather this be only between us. I don't trust those mortals with something so important." Not like I trust you anymore than them, Loki added inside of his head. The only reason Thor was being informed of this: one, he swore an oath to not tell, two, he had freedom to go wherever he wished without being interrogated.

Thor stood from where he sat on the bed, the once neatly made sheets wrinkled and out of place. Loki made a mental note to start fixing it as soon as the blonde walked out; he hated his things to be out of order.

"I will attempt to look, brother. But if i can't find anything, you must allow the Avengers to know. You don't have to give any more of the story, just a name. Please, Loki." Thor pleaded but his eyes were stern on the matter. He didn't know if he could help at all with the task given. Loki didn't bother to respond, feeling slightly conflicted once more. There was no telling what the mortals would do if they found out he had a child. They already don't trust him, not only because of the incident in Manhattan, but due to his godly titles of magic, lies, and mischief. Loki doubted he would trust anyone with titles that suggested such things, he wouldn't expect for anyone to believe any different. Why would they hold any trust with his son?

"Loki?"

The said man was pulled from his thoughts, seeing that Thor was no longer in the room. It must be that strange creature, Loki thought as he looked to the ceiling.

"Director Fury is looking for you." The voice continued, Jarvis, if Loki remembered right. He didn't reply as he walked out of his 'room', he didn't need to respond to something beneath him; especially if it was made by Stark's hands. His steps were silent as he made his way down the hallway, near lounge area. The sounds of laughter and a loud bark coming from the room seemed to knock him back into a memory.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Loki smiled down at the little boy as he pulled on his hand, trying to move his father. He allowed the small dark haired boy to pull him wherever he pleased; which seemed to be the direction of a field with a few families dotting the area. Loki had promised his small family that they could go out for a small picnic in the public park.

"Be careful, boys." Loki smiled as he tilted his head back to look at his wife behind him. She was very beautiful with her long caramel brown hair and gentle smile. He really didn't know how he had managed to even get the woman to like him, but something must have clicked because it wasn't long until he was courting her. She was carrying a basket that had the food, refusing to allow him to carry it.

Turning his attention back to his son, he watched the boys wide eyes take everything around him with awe. "Wow, look! It's a guitar..." He pointed towards the sky and Loki followed his little finger. It did look like a guitar but the clouds were quickly shifting and the image was distorted before too long. Loki took part in pointing things out as well. He was very good at it, in his opinion, since he had learned it from his wife when he had took her on what mortals called a... 'date'. At first, he found it rather silly to imagine such things. But after seeing the smiles that appeared on his wife and son's face, it was hard not to enjoy it.

It wasn't but a few minutes until the cloud-gazing was interrupted. A red and white k-9 bounded up to the pair, a birthday gift that Loki regretted immensely. The creature reminded him of his dull brother, with it's stupidity. If he remembered correctly, the woman he bought the creature from, called it a 'Siberian Husky'. Such a strange name. He informed his wife of the animal, whom seemed to find something amusing about it since she laughed. He named the annoying creature 'Siber', he would have named it something rather unpleasant, but his kid would have been calling it out all the time. He would rather not have his child cursing when calling a family pet.

Just as Loki didn't like Siber, the animal hated him as well. The animal was constantly growled and snapping at him, even if he wasn't doing anything.

"Siber! Mommy, Daddy, can I go play with Siber? Please~ I promise I be good!" Loki couldn't help but laugh as he watched the five year old try widening his bright green orbs in order to get what he wanted.

"Stay so we can see you, alright? We'll watch you from here?" Loki sat up from the grass as his wife crouched down in front of their child with a wide smile.

"Thank you!" The small boy ran, with the dog trailing behind him, a little ways out into the field.

Loki stood up from his spot on the ground so he could wrap his arms around his love, both of them watching their son giggle as Siber knocked him down into the grass.

"It was a good idea to get him a friend, he never seems to be without Siber now."

Loki glanced down at the woman in his arms. He really hated the creature, but it did make his son happy; that was the benefit of getting the foul thing, he guessed.

"I fail to understand how he likes the foul creature. It's mentality is that of Thors." Loki scowled as he watched the scene in front of him before a small hand linked with his. He looked down to see the smile stretched across her face.

"It's an animal, darling. Many children have a pet, mostly being a dog just like Siber." She pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"I still don't see what mortals see in such dull creatures." He muttered.

Loki quickly shook his head free of the memory, feeling something cool at the corners of eyes as the laughter of his son echoed in his head and his cheek tingle where his wife had kissed him. He scowled, as he rubbed away the tears. Now was not the time to reminisce of what he once had.

Walking into the livingroom, he was greeted by the Avengers face, minus his brother. Another woman with red hair, Pepper, stood by Tony with a k-9 beside her. It was rather large, its back coming up pass the woman's hip, wide torso and thick legs built with muscle. It's fur was rather long, more so between its shoulder blades and on its neck.

"-found the big guy wondering just outside my apartment. He's such a beauty." Pepper reached down, rubbing the animals head.

Loki froze in his tracks as stared at the animal. Before he had the chance to speak, the dog barreled straight towards him in a ball of fur. He didn't have time to move as the animal pushed him to the ground with astounding weight. He gasped for breath as it was knocked from his lungs. The room seemed to erupt in laughter as the god gained his barrings, but it quickly stopped when a vicious snarl escaped the animal.

The dog had its large paws pressing down on the green-eyed man's throat as it bared it's teeth, it ears pinned back.

Loki only sneered at the animal. "Its nice to see you too, you vile creature!" He snapped as he shoved the animal off of his torso.


	3. chapter 3

Nobody in the room seemed to move a muscle as the Avengers watched the dark-haired god continuously glare at the blue-eyed dog whom was snarling and snapping at the said man. Loki didn't flinch as the animal's teeth skimmed centimeters away from his hand in a snap. His annoyance was clear as day, as well as his hatred, as he stared at the animal like it would suddenly do something.

He went to yell at the creature, but stopped short when the reality of the situation hit him. He felt a small bubble of hope fester in his torso, brightening up what seemed like a nearly impossible scavenger hunt. His eyebrows shot upward before furrowing together as his eyes seemed to turn a shade lighter within seconds.

"W-where is your owner?" The question was simple to others, but so very dire that Loki truly wished he was Fenrir for a split second to communicate with the rabid creature. The animal only ceased his snarling, his ears flicked forward at the word 'owner' before laying against his head. Loki felt dread build up in his chest double the amount of what he felt previous as he watched the animal let out a high-pitched whine as he lowered his massive body on the ground, pawing over his ears.

Obviously, Pepper found it adorable as she cooed at the dog ruffling his long red and white fur. The fact the mortal found something so 'amusing' about the animal giving such a negative answer, along with the already built up anxiety on his chest, Loki felt like he wouldn't be able to stop himself from severely hurting her.

She didn't know the fact that this creature was the same exact one he had gifted his son many years ago, or the fact Siber never left the boys side. She didn't even know that he has a son; no one did but Thor, Frigga, and Heimdall. The elder mortal woman was no longer of importance, she had failed the one job he had given her; take care of his son.

"It seems you know this dog, Loki..." Fury started off as he moved towards the animal, grabbing the leash from the floor. Loki watched as the man moved the leash and handed it back to the red-haired woman.

Loki forced his body to release some its tension, and his face to go back to being passive. Glancing at the chained animal, he debated just how much he should reveal. Knowing his idiotic brother, he would fail to find a trail of information on his missing child. He supposed he could ease his way into this slowly, it would be less stressful without having someone riding his back all day.

Loki was pulled from his thoughts from the dull creature dragging the woman across the floor, with her shouting demands left and right.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped at her boss/boyfriend as the animal yanked her wherever it pleased. The billionaire only threw his hands up in questioning manner. Loki watched with mild amusement at the couple.

"What do you want me to do? You handle all the exercise activities." He responded as he made his way slowly over to the bar to fix himself a drink. Pepper kept yelling at Tony, and Loki quickly lost his amusement when he saw Siber do the one thing that drove him to insanity; he shoved everyone off the couch before spreading his body across every inch of the furniture.

"Siber, now." The words flew from his mouth in a low angered growl before he could realize what he did. The said dog snapped as if Thor himself had electrocuted the animal, as it bolted off the couch, sitting stiffly on the hardwood floor.

Loki rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Thirteen years, and your still a nuisance..." Loki muttered under his breath, not thinking anyone would listen to what he said.

"I will not ask again." Fury glared at him. Loki fought the urge to retort that the one-eyed man never asked a question, he said an opinion. Getting snippy with the Director would prove useless.

"Visited Midgard in my previous years before I was locked away on Asgard. Found the vile creature on the streets of one of your cities. Someone took the thing in as what you mortals call a 'pet'." Loki had to give himself a mental pat on the shoulder at his wonderful answer. He could only pray that his brother was out looking for Dante instead of being with that mortal woman named Jane.

"Why would you visit a planet that you tried to destory? Talking a midnight stroll?" Tony questioned with a small smirk. Loki felt that heavy feeling double over in his chest as he forced a bitter smirk onto his face.

"True geniuses are renouned for looking underneath the hidden; the rest are mere puppets of a fools game."

Tony scowled at the god as he downed a coppery colored liquid within seconds.

"True kings are those who know their place within their rein." Fury was quick to snap back.

That's right, Loki thought, they still believe I am, and was, after a throne and kingdom.

Loki kept quiet as he stared down Siber who had laid down from his sitting position, his ears still pinned to his head. Why wasn't the creature with his son? Loki frowned as a million scenarios flew through his mind. What if he was kidnapped? Injuried? Did Odin finally find him? Could Heimdall find him?

He stopped his thoughts as he felt his head spin dizzily. He placed his fingers against temple once more. Before he had the chance to straighten himself from the sudden spell, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking down, Loki saw it was the man that turned into the giant green monster.

"Are you alright? Your looking aweful pale? Here, sit down." Banner tried to lead his form towards a chair but he refused to budge.

"I am not in need of your assistance, Banner." Loki shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder, as he placed a hand to his aching head.

Today's events are truly taking a toll on me, he thought as he rubbed circles on his forehead.

"I shall return to my quarters for the night." He muttered as he spun on his heel.

"Its only three in the afternoon." Natasha spoke with a slight questioning tone but it disappeared when the K-9 leaped from the floor and raced down the hallway the god walked down.

Loki let out a surprise yelp as he was attacked from behind, sending him crashing to the floor with a thud. The loud panting in his ear was enough of a clue to figure out who it was.

"Get off me, you dull creature!"


	4. cahpter 4

Loki carefully slipped himself from the king sized bed, making sure he didn't disturb his wife whom was curled up under the mass of covers. The sun was yet to rise, but he wanted to get a head start on everything. Today was his son's birthday, and he had yet to take any measures to plan anything. He had been held up on Asgard for the past week with Thor blocking his path every time he tried to return home. He couldn't tell how many times he was forced to listen to his brothers victories and 'daring' adventures; but he did know that he had grew tired of the tales.

Slipping out into the hallway, he looked towards the little boys room that was directly beside his own. When he had discovered that his wife was with a child, he knew three things automatically: he was going to be a better father than Odin, he would spoil his kid every chance he received, and he would finally be able to share his knowledge and trials. He had been so excited, he truly wanted to shove the news in Thor's face. He had accomplished something that Thor would probably never: a family. He had married before him and had the first child, it only seemed to add to the joy when he found out that the baby was going to be a boy. But he withheld the knowledge of his little family, only allowing two people to know, one of which he had no choice. Heimdall watched his every move on Midgard, he knew when Loki was married, and received the news of the Loki going to be a father first. Loki had decided to allow Frigga to know, she was his only source on Asgard to vent everything out to. She had this big smile come across her face, and as she hugged her 'son', he couldn't help but feel even more elated that he made his mother figure so happy, more than Thor had ever done.

Loki quietly made his way down towards the kitchen, wincing every time the floor would creak under his weight. He pulled on his jacket hanging by the door, opting to go out the kitchen rather than the front door that chimed every time it was opened. He had to go pick out a present for Dante, which was hard to do for the god. Midgard had millions of toys that were made for children, but oddly, Dante found no appeal in anything related to his age. Loki paused as he remembered that all the boy seemed to ever talk about was a 'dog'. Maria, his wife, had explained to him what exactly that was. 'Dogs' were not found in Asgard, only horses or sometimes a cat; all of which were rare, horses were only reserved for the Royal family.

He failed to see what the boy wanted with such a creature, but the idea of it seemed to make him happy. Reading the Newspaper the day before, he had ran across a phone number and address where the creatures were kept.

The drive was far away, so he decided on teleporting using his magic. He frowned as the odor of urine, feces, and chemicals nearly knocked him off his feet. Mortals truly disgusted him at times, who would want anything from such a place? It's smell was revolting and the floor was definitely not clean. The building was far from special in Loki's eyes.

"Can I help you, young man?" A middle aged woman questioned as she appeared from another room, drying her small hands on a towel. Loki fought the urge to let the woman he was far from young compared to her. He was here for his son, not a conversation.

"My son wants a dog." He stated bluntly but the woman only smiled as she set the towel down on a table, motioning for him to follow her.

"How old is your son?" She asked as she led him down a flight of stairs. Loki found the question unnecessary but answered anyways.

"He is turning six today."

The woman smiled as she opened a door that held the sign 'keep out' on the front. Inside was a room filled with various creatures in caged making absurd noises as they ran about in their small areas. The lady led him past all the cages as he looked at the creatures with mild interest, it seemed cruel to keep them cramped in such small spaces. He saw several animals in various sizes and colors, none of which caught his eye.

"Here you go, this little guy sounds like he will be perfect."

Loki trained his eyes back towards the woman who had stopped in front of a even smaller cage than the others. She bent down, unlocking the door, and reached in. He didn't know what he expected, but her pulling out a creature that was so small surprised him. It appeared to be only a baby dog, covered in white and caramel colored fur.

"His mother abandoned the little boy a few weeks ago, found him on the streets. He is a Siberian Husky, barely a month old."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the small creature as it opened its icy blue eyes to peer at him. The poor creature had been abandoned just as he had as a infant, now it was stuck in a unsanitary home. He felt a wave of pity flush over him as he took the small animal into his arms. The pup barely measured up the length of his forearm, his small form reminded Loki of when he first held his newborn; he was so small as well.

"I'll take him."

That's when a lot of paperwork found itself in Loki's hand, and the lady rambled on about things he didn't understand. Shots? Worm pills?

After two gruesome hours at the vile building, he found himself back home. He quickly tucked the small pup under his large jacket and it made no protest as it nuzzled its cold nose against his side. Walking inside, he was greeted with the smell of food cooking and humming coming from the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to only see his wife was present with her back to him. He sneaked quietly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She made no sound of surprise at his sudden appearance causing him to frown. Was he already loosing his touch?

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. I need you to take our son out somewhere, so i can decorate for his party." She poked his chest and frowned when she saw the small bulge in his jacket squirm at the action.

"What is that?" She asked slowly as she poked the small bulge causing Loki to chuckle. He opened his jacket for her to look in. The pup had curled up against Loki's side in a ball of fur, it looked very uncomfortable. The pup huffed at the cold air hitting it as it buried itself further back into his jacket.

"Awe. Who is this little one?" Maria smiled as she reached out and gently stroked it's soft two-toned colored fur. The little one didn't pay any attention as the woman continued to play with its fur.

"I don't believe he has a name." Loki winced as the sharp claws of the pup dug into his ribs.

"Dante has been talking about a dog for a while now, and he has no interest in children toys. The lady at the strange building said the pup was a Siberian Husky and was abandoned at a young age. He's small for right now, so it shouldn't prove to be that much of a problem for us to keep the little creature. I'm sure Dante would like a little companion to grow up with." Loki mumbled as he pulled the pup from it's position. The little animal let out a small growl making Maria giggle.

"I like his attitude." She patted *his head as she took him into her thin arms. Loki watched as she walked towards the pantry and set the pup down on a towel before shutting the door. "We can keep him in their for the time being. Why don't you go wake up our birthday boy? I will get breakfast set out." As she walked by, she kissed his cheek softly. Seeing that she was about to pass him, he grabbed her hand and quickly spun her around. The speed in which she was turned around caused her to stumble but Loki stabilized her before kissing her. He pulled away and pecked her forehead before leaving the room.

Making his way upstairs, he removed his jacket and tossed it carelessly to the side of the hallway. He could always get it later. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. When no reply came, he opened the door and walked in to see the lump under the covers and soft snores every few seconds. Sitting down on the paw printed blants, he removed them carefully to reveal his son curled up in a fetal position. Loki smiled as he pushed his fingers through the little boys messy jet black hair.

"Happy Birthday, Little one."

Loki tensed in his bed as his head throbbing with a migraine. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he placed his arm over his eyes. He could feel the dampness on his cheeks and taste the salt on his lips. He remembered that day vividly, it was the same day he gave Dante his necklace. He had bought it from a small shop, placing a spell on the piece of jewelry. The spell took three days to complete since it was suppose to last a lifetime. It was more of a alert spell, one that was activated by the user's blood. He did it in hopes of alerting himself when Dante was ever in need.

He sat up slowly in bed when a furry body suddenly collided with his own. He waited for slobber to cover his face, but when it never came, he opened his eyes. The over grown dog was seated in his lap completely, his head tucked in-between Loki's shoulder and neck. He blinked as he used his sleeves to wipe his tears. Was the animal trying to give him comfort? Loki scoffed at the idea of a such a dull creature having that high of an intelligence, but nonetheless, wrapped his arms around Siber's torso. He wanted to laugh since he actually felt a little better with the action; he was a god, he shouldn't need such actions make him feel 'better'.

But he would give just about anything to trade the dog out for his son to be right by him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks was spent inside of the designated cell, cameras constantly poking and prodding the god of Lies. Half of the time was spent glaring at the glass encasing him in as he thought over the possibilities of where his son could be, the rest was spent cursing Thor for not even returning to allow him to know if anything had been found. Just the smallest detail would be wonderful, but he didn't even know for certain if the blonde god was even searching. If Thor would just come back to visit, maybe Loki could call in a favor of Heimdall.

Heimdall was a trust-worthy man, whom could 'see all' from his little perch at the realms. Hopefully, he could give some knowledge of where Dante could be; without giving a riddle. It had always annoyed the black haired god at the guardian whom persisted to answer in rhymes and riddles that he had no patience for at the most bitter of times; one of those times being presently.

Siber, being the annoying creature he is, had basically shoved Loki out of his small cell. Loki failed to see what bothered the canine when he laid down and attempted to think some plans out; but apparently he couldn't stand it. Maybe a breath of fresh air would do me some good, he thought positively. So here the man was... sitting in a room full of idiots.

The two scientists of the group were deep into a discussion on blue prints of some new weapon that Director Fury had requested at some point in time of the weeks that had passed during Loki's stay. Their bickering gave the poor god a headache. Hawkeye and the Widow woman had set up what appeared to be a game of cards, using empty pizza boxes as a make-shift table on the couch; their faces impassive, but the tension was thick. Although the game looked quite interesting, he couldn't bring himself to focus on such a matter while his Neanderthal of a brother had yet to return.

"Have you found anything to do yet, Loki?" Bruce asked as he noticed the god had joined them after being holed up in his 'room' for a while. He honestly worried about the man, as he could see some type of mental ailment from the man since his request of a phone call. Tony had traced the phone number almost immediately after getting his smartphone back; it only ended in disappointment as the number seemed to bounce off numerous towers. The man had spent several days trying to pinpoint it, but eventually gave up to redirect his attention back to his remodeling of a ironman suit.

Loki blinked at the random question, curious as to why the man wanted to know something like that. But nonetheless answered. "I have found myself quite busy with a task that... has a certain timeline," Loki noticed the tense shoulders that turned to him with suspicion, "With the aid of Thor, of course." The tension left but now he could feel their curiosity; did mortals always have to be so nosey?

It appeared Thor had the 'best' timing ever, as he barged into the room with a wide grin. "Brother! I have found a clue! We may fulfill this quest after all."

The first thing that clicked in his head was that Thor actually found something on his son, then him labeling this critical situation as one of his 'quest'; Finally, the fact that his idiotic brother might mention his findings in front of all the Avengers. He tried to focus on the good bit of information, but it was failing quickly.

Natasha's eyebrows knitted together as she turned to look between the two brothers. "Quest? What quest?"

Loki fought the urge to bury his face into his hands as his idiot of a brother stuttered incoherently for a excuse; Thor quickly shut his mouth after a moment, seeming to get quite determined.

"It's more of a family matter..." He stated simply with such confidence that Loki had to give the man some credit: he could hold his tongue.

Tony stopped looking over the blue prints with raised eyebrows. "The last time you said that, Reindeer-games was killing people and trying to take over our world; So yeah, I think it's our business."

Thor didn't stay silent like Loki expected him to be, unfortunately.

"I swear to Odin that no harm is to come to anyone with me and my brothers quest; we are simply looking for someone-"

Loki paled at the mention.

"That is none of these peoples business, Thor." He sent a glare towards the blonde that could curdle frozen milk.

Thor frowned as he saw the look his brother was giving. "We spoke of this Loki. You remember the agreement; if I can't find anything, then they have to."

Loki had to admit, his brother was right. But that didn't mean that the Avengers had to know at the moment.

"If I recall correctly, you found something."

Thor grinned as he pulled something from his pocket, but Banner stopped him momentarily.

"Thor, you do realize that with holding information from the government can get you in the same position as Loki, correct?"

Thor frowned as his shoulders slumped foward, loosing the enthusiasm he had been radiating since he walked in. "This matter has nothing to do with your worlds laws..."

"Thor, last time Loki was involved in anything... people died... the city destroyed." Natasha spoke softly as she tried to sneak her hidden card into her deck. Barton quickly caught on to her little act as he sent a sharp glare her way.

"We just don't want any repeats, buddy." Barton added as he drawled a card to his hand.

Thor sighed as he plopped down beside Loki on the small couch. "I... asked a favor of Loki, he is only aiding me for the time being. Besides he is not breaking any of the rules that have been set into place."

Loki fought himself not to look like a fool as he stared at Thor's face; if he wasn't aware of the situation at hand, the god of lies could of sworn this man was speaking honestly.

Of course, he wasn't breaking any rules that the mortals set into place, but Loki had been the one to beg for help.

"If you need help Thor, you can always count on us. There is no reason to hide from everyone; we want to help." Banner cut in as he turned his full attention towards the Norse gods.

Loki felt his heart hammer into his chest as Thor glanced over questionably, without any sign of protest, he sighed.

"I recently discovered that I have... a family member that resides here on midgard. I wish to meet him, but he went missing few years ago. Loki has been helping me with where to look since he was aware of this family member before I. Truthly, my friends, I haven't a clue if he is even alive." Thor spoke slowly and carefully as he looked at his hands.

Loki clenched his fist at the last line. He was a god, and had lived for a millennium; naivety wasn't one of his many attributes. But just this once, he realized that's all he wants. In reality, there was a small percentage his son was even alive and well as he fantasized. Of course, what one thing could come out well for the god of thievery and lies?

"If you have a family member here, why haven't you informed Odin?" Natasha asked as she placed down her cards, much to Barton's dismay.

"By gods, please keep this secret! Odin will kill him; no such risk will be taken." Thor cried as glanced around the room as if the shadows could speak.

"Wait, why would Odin kill this man? He isn't another... Loki, right?" Tony decided to join the conversation as he fixed himself a glass of vodka.

"Odin will not allow a half-god to live; tis' forbidden. Please my-...Dante is only twenty." Loki found himself begging once more, it felt horrible.

"Half-god? What do you mean by that?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"His mother was from here, his father from Asgard." Loki answered, trying to be vague as possible. It wasn't important if they knew who the parents are; only if they will help find his kid.

"So he is a demigod?"

"No, not necessarily. Will you help look for him or not?"


End file.
